As computing systems become more sophisticated, manufacturers are able to add more functionality to a computing system by integrating or attaching additional components to the computing system. Additional components introduce additional signal switching, in turn, generating more heat and consuming additional power. The additional heat generation may damage integrated circuits within the components by, for example, thermal expansion. Also, the additional heat may limit usage locations and/or applications of a computing device that includes such components. For example, a portable computing device that relies on battery power for its operations may suffer from the additional power consumption.
Hence, as additional functionality is added to portable computing devices, the need to reduce power consumption becomes increasingly important, e.g., to maintain battery power for an extended period of time. Non-portable computing systems also face cooling and/or power generation issues as their components use more power and generate more heat.